Empire of Earth/Gamescom Cinematic Reveal Trailer
This is a transcript of Empire of Earth Gamescom Cinimeatic Reveal Trailer Transcription (The Screen is black then a Reconsoft LA's and NCS DevAid's logo flashes in and out and followed by NINE100 Studio's logo that also flashes in and out. Then the screen fades in into scene that showing the interior of a tent with several torches on it then it scrolls down to a man dressing in a simple, ancient clothing walk into and sits beside an elder man that laying down the bed. The scene changes and zooms in into both of them holding hand together. Then the man start to speak to the old one.) The Man: 'Father, are you calling me? '''Elder Man: '''Yes... My son. (''The old man coughing a little bit. Then he continue to speak.) 'Elder Man: '''Listen,.... I saw a vision.. a vision of the glorious future of our people... (''The Screen then fades out and in into scene of an Egyptian Pyramid being built by thousands of workers and scene then changes into a man supposed to the engineer of the Pyramid projects measuring the building and write the measurement on the tablet clay.) 'Elder Man: '(Narrating in the background) Our people will build a great wonders... (The scene changes into the city of Uruk filled with peoples doing trading and wandering on the city's streets. It changes to a scene of Uruk's market when the trading activities are intensifies and one can see donkey trade convoys are stopping and promote their goods to the trader on the market's stand.) 'Elder Man: '''Built a village that so large that it can hold thousands of people on it... sharing dozens of things and stories to everybody... (''The sceen changes into a senate-like room where the philosophers of the Ancient Greece discussing and arguing.) 'Elder Man: '''Thingking of a new Ideas and thought and share it to the everyone... (''Screen fades out and in into a Roman Soldiers marching into the battlefield with hundreds of european tribesman corpses laying on the grounds and the screen fades again into the scene of Medieval soldiers and knights breaching the Castle's walls and slays the defenders while the opposite are fighting back.) 'Elder Man: '''Assembles band of powerful warriors to defends and eliminate those who helds our progress... (''And the scene then fades in into the Ottomans siege division with their cannons firing at the Constantinople's city wall. The walls breached and dozens of civilians and defenders were blasted away by the cannon's explosions.) 'Elder Man: '''We create new tools and perfecting it to be used in combat... (''The scene changes into Johannes Gutenberg and his assistant using the printing press machine to make a copy of a bible. Johannes then takes the printing result and examines it.) '''Elder Man: '...and helps spreading knowlede and stories even further and easier. (''Then the scene changes to Chistopher Columbus and checking his compass and then it zooms out into Santa Maria and two other ships sailing in the middle of atlantic oceans. The scene changes again into the same ship that now arrive on the shore of the New World.) 'Elder Man: '''We discovers a new, uncharted world... and eventually settles there.... (''And the scene now changes into the battle between Americans and British forces during the war of the Independence.) 'Elder Man: .....'Even though we still fighting with each others for lands of those new world. (And the scene changes again into an interior factory where the workers operating the steam machines. Then zooms out into the scene of London covered with dozens of factories during the Industrial Revolution. Then it changes again into the a Steam Train speeding in a high speed.) '''Elder Man: '''Then we find a way to free ourselves from the limits of our bodies and keep perfecting it over the generations... (''Then the screens changes into a scene of a world during 1960s and focused on a rocket launching far into spaces with dozens of people watching it. Then it cut and scene changes into the' rocket cruising in the skies and then changes again into the a spacecraft deploying on the Earth's orbit and then the craft goes into the deep spaces filled with stars.) '''Elder Man: '''We eventually reaches the skies and saw the stars up close for the the first time.... (End Narrating) (''The screen thens fades out and change again into the Old Man looking at his son.) 'Elder Man: '''And my vision ends there... '''The Man: '''That's very outsanding vision, Father. '''Elder Man: '''I want you to fulfill that vision for me... Promise me.. '''The Man: '''Yes, father. (''The Man then nods toward the elder and began to stands up.) 'Elder Man: '''Now Go, My Son.... Fulfill that destiny... (''The Man looking at the old man and smiling then he go outside the Tent and a bright sun shining on the screen then it reveals the ancient era tribal village with farms laying near rivers. And the screen fades into the black and the "Empire of Earth" logo appears on it. Followed by a subtitles that display the Release Date which is "August 2017".)